If your dream is realized, it is because it was not beautiful enough
by shiva-hime
Summary: A little girl meets a strange man and learns the harshness of life, she will learn that nothing is easy and that she will have to work hard


If your dream is realized, it is because it was not beautiful enough

Chapter 1 : The encounter

I do not own Naruto and the characters all belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : **M**

A / N: This fiction and a special Sakura / Obito It is classified M attention to language But you will be warned in the beginning of chapter. English is not my mother tongue so please be indulgent, I take ALL of the reviews positive as negative and constructive but watch out the bad reviews will be blocked! Naruto and the manga that followed me all my childhood until now my favorite character is Sakura Haruno and I love the Sakura / Uchiha twinning.

 _ **I would like to thank WordsAblaze for taking the time to fix this chapter :)**_

* * *

If your dream is realized, it is because it was not beautiful enough

Chapter 1 : The encounter

Seven-year-old Sakura was walking in the green forest of Konoha.

The little girl was very intelligent for her age but life was sometimes hard because the other children did not want to play with her and the girls would often be rude to her, all except Ino Yamanaka. She was the heiress of the clan and Sakura envied her very much; she had beautiful, fair hair while Sakura didn't even have a clan - her father was an Anbu and her mother an old Jounin, no blood limit in particular. Sakura had returned to the Ninja Academy to be strong, and had brought her stone to the Konoha Service Building so she could go further than her parents.

Stopping in her tracks, Sakura heard a panic-stricken noise so she hid behind a tree as she cautiously leaned over to see what kind of danger it might be. As she saw the huge, wild boar, she froze. Before she could move, a gloved hand covered her mouth and another hand encircled her, taking her away from the beast.

The mysterious person dropped Sakura like she was a sack of potatoes. "Well, this isn't so bad. That nasty beast would have badly hurt you, little girl!"

After hearing that it was a man, Sakura turned to try and see her Saviour. His face was hidden by an orange mask and he was wearing a huge black coat with a kaki scarf blowing in every direction.

"Uh, thank you for saving me. My name is Sakura, and you?" She asked, holding out her hand to be polite.

"I'm Tobi, but tell me: Why are you alone in this forest?"

"I was walking, then I came across this enormous wild boar," explains the little girl.

The man, named Tobi, listened attentively to the speech of the young child but, unbeknownst to Sakura, this childish acting was to hide his plan to coup the clan with Itachi Uchiha. The plan also involved Uchiha, a classmate that Sasuke was secretly in love with.

The minutes passed and Sakura found herself trusting the man so they discussed all and nothing. The masked man saw the little one talking about becoming a ninja with determination: she wanted to show what she was capable of and prove her true worth to earn a place in the world. For a few seconds, the masked man was disturbed but he chased away his dark memories.

After a few hours, Tobi told himself that it was time to go back to the den.

"Little girl!"

As the child turned to him, the wondered whether or not he should have killed her. After all, he couldn't afford her to go round the village and talk about a man with an orange mask. But the little girl looked so much like him that he decided to spare her.

"Listen, I have to go. You can't tell anyone about me, not even your parents, understood?" He asked, not realising hoe scary his voice  
was until Sakura shrank away.

"Uh, no, I won't. Your voice…" Sakura was genuinely frightened.

Realising his mistake, he tried to calm her, "Do not be afraid, I will not hurt you, I just want you to keep me a secret. This is my real voice; I am not from this village. I need to be discreet, little girl, can I count on you?"

"Yes, of course, but will I see you again?" She had hope in her little eyes.

"I do not think so. Now, go home, it's getting late," He said gruffly and Sakura nodded in understanding.

"Goodbye, thanks again." And with that, she turned back, thinking about the strange man

* * *

Kiss


End file.
